Underground
by Redaura
Summary: It's the year 3000, give or take, and the Earth is not looking very habital. Enter the space age. Humans living in outer space, but it's not perfect, it's not how their ancestors lived. Now they find the Underground, a chance to destroy it, or care for it


Prologue.

He watched as time passed him by. All the regret, all the pain and all the mistakes. All the dreams... and hopes he had had as soon as she had defied him.

To some it would not make sense to have a deep seated love wasted on one that would not wish that other happiness, and it was madness that ruled him as her world fell down, and he could not have stopped it... No one could have stopped what the few humans had brought down on the whore world, in the age of discovery when his Sarah was just twenty-two.

Nuclear bombs with cocky scientists that thought they could live elsewhere. It caught everyone in someway. Some had to live in radioactive areas, where their insides where slowly ionised into mutants with grotesque lumps and illnesses that would haunt humanity to the end of their days. Deformed children, deformed grandchildren, and nowhere to bring them up being the worst. 

The earth had been transformed into a boiling black mass of radioactive chemicals. Poisons and toxins polluted the ozone until it could not support oxygen-based life depending on the green plants for the base source of fuel. Raging, furious pitch clouds swung in to block the sun, causing a perpetual darkness. With no sunlight to aid and feed any life force the few humans managed to exist in a freezing, arctic, incredibly hostile world, until they developed their sciences enough...

Enter the serious space age. They populated all of the Milky Way and discovered how to travel further and further into space living on planet bases that resembled the ones 'back home, on Mother Earth'.

The humans survived, they thrived and they leeched. Jareth was almost glad that Sarah had died. If she was dead she didn't need to see the way she had fought to stay there. As she was dead Jareth wouldn't have to ridicule himself with pleading and asking. As she was dead she couldn't hurt him; she couldn't ignore him and deny his existence.

But she left a line of children, and for some reason they all loved a certain book and Jareth watched them from his Kingdom that was now so much brighter than theirs. He could scorn them all he wanted, but he needed and wanted company. He was so lonely... He had always been so, why should he not? But he still wished in the deepest part of his soul, and it corrupted him and corroded him till he was twisted and vile. And still the Labyrinth reigned, nearly all but forgotten except for the odd believer here...and there...

***
    
    Bored, Susanna flicked through the e-news; she got it direct to her address, due to her fathers' political status. 

New Planet Found, boring, Is it Habitable? Boring, Some psychopath and a rapist... she blinked as the aggressive 'BREAKING NEWS' flashed across her monitor. She thought she might as well read it because feeling so dead inside she couldn't feel worse.

UNDERGROUND DISCOVERED! 

The terrible two, Diablo and Zach the before mentioned uncatchables have been caught in the act. The two mastermind criminals that have been terrorising our existence with their gruesome kills and sadistic pleasures have been caught from where they where escaping to.

The Underground, Fairyland, where the fair folk must have once lived. They are there no more. What scientists are now trying to find out is whether or not there is a harmful reason why they have left before we take advantage of this golden opportunity in our dark time of need...

The rest of the article was all about how the Government should allow us to use the resources available and not worry about bygone times.

Susanna felt a fire light in her that burned out the grief of her mothers' death. 

They where wrong, they should not destroy that land to, they should try to preserve what was given to them, not throw it away like their ancestors had done with the world. She knew what she wanted to do after years of aimless drifting...


End file.
